Una buena perdedora
by UnderratedHero
Summary: Él no quería jugar con ella, sólo quería leer su cómic. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo en paz? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba hacer lo que quería? Cuando le sugirió resolver sus diferencias mediante una apuesta, Lincoln creyó encontrar la forma de espantarla: apostando algo tan bizarro que no habría forma de que aceptara. Ese día Lincoln aprendió que quizás no conocía tan bien a sus hermanas.


_Esta historia contiene escenas explícitas entre personajes menores de edad e incesto. Es un desafío impuesto por otros amigos escritores, que me retaron a hacer esto. No hay desarrollo de personajes, no hay una trama interesante. Es lo que es. Están advertidos._

 _Este fic será publicado (y continuado) en Pastebin, en inglés. No siento que pertenezca realmente a esta noble página. Pero si mi buen amigo Slash Torrance publicó "Una taza de té", supuse que lo mínimo que podía hacer era traducir esta primera parte y publicarla como One Shot._

 _The Loud House no me pertenece. Pertenece a Nickelodeon (quien nunca permitiría que algo como esto sucediera) y a Chris Savino (quien quizás sí lo haría)._

* * *

.

 **Una buena perdedora _._**

 _._

Su día no debería haber terminado así. Él sólo quería leer su cómic. Ella debería haberlo dejado solo. Debería haberlo escuchado. La vida de Lincoln Loud no debería haber cambiado nunca. Pero ella insistió. Lo llevó a sus límites. Todo había sido su culpa, y ambos lo sabían. Por eso Lincoln no se sentía culpable con todo lo que había sucedido luego. Cada vez que su conciencia le decía que era un monstruo, cada vez que veía el miedo en sus ojos, él recordaba cómo había empezado todo, algunas semanas atrás.

Era una tarde de sábado. Lincoln estaba disfrutando su fin de semana como cualquier chico de once —casi doce, como le gustaba decirle a la gente— años. Después de un caótico desayuno, se había juntado con su mejor amigo, Clyde McBride, jugando video juegos, mirando algo de televisión y discutiendo sus muy complicadas, pre-adolescentes vidas. Eventualmente, decidieron que sería genial ir a jugar a la tienda de videojuegos en el centro comercial.

—Te lo digo, Clyde— dijo Lincoln, mientras recorrían el centro comercial—, han pasado como dos semanas desde la última vez que vine aquí. Esa fue con Ronnie Anne.

—Oooh, eso es cuando ustedes dos tuvieron esa pelea, ¿no? —Preguntó Clyde, sintiéndose mal ante el recuerdo.

—Sí. ¿Puedes creerla? Se puso como loca sólo porque le gané en ese estúpido FPS.

—Bueno, no ayudaste llamándola una "idiota testaruda", Lincoln.

— ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Ella no me estaba llamando con apodos tiernos precisamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Es una pena, de todas formas. ¡Estabas muy cerca de llegar a segunda base!

Lincoln no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Desde que había encontrado aquel papel con la contraseña del filtro parental algunos meses atrás, él había pasado mucho tiempo dentro de su habitación, aprendiendo acerca del maravilloso mundo del sexo gracias a internet. En cuestión de días, él también había descubierto que había una manera muy fácil de alcanzar el placer absoluto, y tenía todo lo que necesitaba pegado al final de sus brazos.

No estaba exactamente desesperado por tener sexo. Sabía que aunque sus partes íntimas estuvieran bastante desarrolladas, él seguía siendo muy joven. No había forma de negar, sin embargo, que había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que quizás podría haber llevado las cosas un poco más lejos con Ronnie Anne ahora que estaban saliendo.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar en otro lado.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que Cookie caería totalmente rendida a tus pies si tú quisieras.

Comenzaron a discutir a qué chicas de su clase se tirarían de tener la posibilidad —una conversación sumamente ordinaria entre los chicos de quinto grado— hasta que pasaron por delante de la tienda de cómics, y había un objeto en la vidriera que inmediatamente les llamó la atención.

— ¡Oh por Dios, Clyde, mira eso!

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es…!

— ¡Es la Colección de Ace Savvy: Crisis en Mazos Infinitos! —Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, sus mandíbulas casi cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Es el mejor arco argumental de la historia! —Dijo Lincoln, prácticamente babeando mientras presionaba su rostro contra el vidrio, deseando que no estuviera allí.

—Nunca creí que veríamos esto en la vida real —dijo un emocionado Clyde, limpiando una lágrima de la esquina de sus ojos—. Me había resignado a sólo verlo en la pantalla de mi computadora.

—Revisaron el precio y sus billeteras. Se suponía que almorzarían en Burpin' Burger después de ir a los videojuegos, pero estaban dispuestos a sacrificar su comida sólo por el placer de leer la historia más increíble historia jamás escrita en su versión de papel. Los dos amigos no desperdiciaron tiempo en comprar dos copias de aquella belleza.

Estaban tan emocionados que decidieron leerlos por separado, cada uno en su propia casa. Si lo leyeran juntos, la emoción los habría hecho hablar sin parar de cada uno de los paneles, y habría sido imposible disfrutar la historia como se merecía. Lincoln prácticamente corrió todo el camino hacia su casa. Saltó por encima de Lana y evitó dos bromas plantadas por Luan en su camino hacia su habitación.

Una vez dentro, se desvistió hasta quedar sólo en su ropa interior, tomó un par de guantes para proteger el papel de la transpiración y grasa de sus dedos y se acostó cómodamente en su cama. Su mano temblaba mientras sus dedos lentamente tomaban la portada.

—Muy bien, Lincoln Loud —se dijo a sí mismo, su voz llena de entusiasmo—, prepárate para experimentar el mejor cómic en la historia de Ace Savvy.

Dio vuelta la primera página.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, asustándolo peor que cuando Lucy aparecía desde debajo de su cama preguntando por una rima. Saltó en su lugar, y su cómic voló por los aires. Apenas logró atraparlo antes de que cayera contra el suelo, salvándolo de posibles daños.

— ¡Qué onda, hermano!

Miró a la recién llegada al tiempo que ella cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

—No ahora, Lynn —dijo él, frunciéndole el ceño.

Su hermana mayor estaba parada contra la puerta. Vestía su camiseta de manga larga roja y blanca y sus shorts rojos, como siempre. Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Ella le sonreía de forma muy malvada, como si planeara una travesura. Lincoln supo de inmediato que se traía algo entre manos.

—Esa no es la forma en que un nerd debería hablarle a su hermana, ¿sabes? —Dijo.

—Okay, mira, estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo, así que lo que sea que quieras decir, sólo dil… ¡HEY!

Lynn había estirado su mano y le había arrebatado su cómic.

— ¿Crisis en mazos infinitos? —Dijo, leyendo el título en voz alta— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Lincoln le quitó su cómic antes de que ella pudiera agarrarlo del todo.

— ¡Lynn, lo digo en serio, esto es importante!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea. Mira, la cosa es que compré esta nueva raqueta de tenis que está súper genial, y necesito a alguien contra quien jugar —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Pues estoy ocupado, así que pregúntale a alguien más —dijo él, volviendo a su posición confortable.

—Oh, vamos, ¿no quieres divertirte un poco? —Dijo ella, sentándose en la cama junto a él.

—Sí, de hecho sí, por eso me voy a quedar aquí leyendo mi cómic, muchas gracias. Por favor cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

Lynn dejó escapar un bufido y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Lincoln trató de ignorarla, pero simplemente no podía. Sin importar cuán molestas fueran a veces, él amaba a sus hermanas. Y en el caso de Lynn, era difícil para él negársele. Todas sus hermanas lo amaban, él sabía eso. Pero cuando eran pequeños, antes de que algunas de sus hermanas menores nacieran, Lynn y él siempre habían sido los más cercanos. Hacían todo juntos. Compartieron habitación hasta que las gemelas nacieron, siempre se sentaban juntos en Vanzilla, amaban hacer todo tipo de cosas con el otro.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Seguían siendo muy cercanos, Lynn era probablemente la hermana con la que él pasaba más tiempo, pero en algún punto en el camino ellos habían comenzado a lentamente separarse. Él nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero extrañaba aquellos tiempos. Por eso él nunca podía negarle nada a Lynn. Siempre acababa haciendo lo que ella quería. No estaba realmente interesado en los deportes, pero soportaría la tortura sólo por pasar un poco de tiempo con ella.

Cualquier otro día, él habría aceptado ayudarla a estrenar su nueva raqueta, pero ese tomo de Ace Savvy era algo épico, algo que él no podía simplemente posponer. Estaba a punto de decirle esto a su hermana, a pedirle que esperara una o dos horas, pero ella habló primero.

—Deberías dejar de leer estos estúpidos cómics y hacer algo de deportes, tonto —dijo ella, en un tono enfadado.

A él no le gustó eso.

—Rayos, ¿cuál es tu problema? —Se quejó, dejando de lado su cómic por un segundo— Dije que estoy ocupado, ¿está bien?

— ¡Pero te necesito! —Dijo ella, moviéndose hasta estar sentada justo frente a él sobre su cama— Si no uso mi raqueta hoy y gano mi primer partido, ¡voy a tener mala suerte toda la temporada!

— ¿No puedes pedirle a alguna de tus amigas que te ayude? ¿O alguien que quiera hacerlo?

—Vamos, ¡no seas así! ¡Es muy importante para mí!

— ¡Pues tú nunca quieres leer cómics conmigo, y ellos son importantes para mí! —Le dijo, mirándola enfadado.

—Pero a mí no me gustan los cómics —se defendió.

—Y a mí no me gusta hacer ejercicio —respondió Lincoln.

Lynn bufó de nuevo.

—Seguramente no te molesta el ejercicio cuando te estás masturbando.

Lo dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, sólo frunciendo el ceño al aire. Lincoln no supo si ella lo decía sólo por decir, o si en verdad sabía cuál había sido su hobby favorito por los últimos meses. Él siempre lo hacía de noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo. Siempre colocaba algo para evitar que su puerta se abriera en caso de que alguien quisiera entrar, y usaba sus auriculares todo el tiempo. No había forma que ella pudiera saberlo.

Aunque ahora que se ponía a pensar, él nunca había tratado de callar sus propios gemidos. Era lo suficientemente listo como para no gritar o dejar salir grandes alaridos cuando se corría, pero nunca había considerado los ruidos que producía su mano al chocar con su pelvis o sus gemidos de placer durante el acto. Las paredes de la casa eran muy finas. ¿Y si ella sabía?

Estaba absolutamente avergonzado. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas indicando su ruborización. Y también sintió unos músculos tensándose en sus partes inferiores. No podía creer a su cuerpo. ¡¿Cómo podía decidir que era un buen momento para tener una erección?!

—Lynn, vete por favor —dijo, comenzando a sentirse sumamente irritado.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya sé qué hacer —dijo ella, su cabeza levantándose de repente. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en el pequeño espacio de la habitación de su hermano —Obviamente, tú quieres leer tus cómics, y yo quiero que me ayudes a practicar. Los dos no podemos conseguir lo que queremos.

—No, no podemos, por eso yo voy a quedarme leyendo mis cómics y tú te irás.

—Por eso —dijo ella, ignorando su interrupción—, la única forma de resolver esto es con una apuesta.

Lincoln, que había estado a punto de tomar su cómic una vez más, quedó petrificado ante el sonido de aquellas palabras.

— ¿Una apuesta?

—Exacto. Necesitamos algo que sea justo. Um… Déjame ver… ¡Lo tengo! —Dijo, chasqueando los dedos— Escucha esto: vayamos al arcade y juguemos una ronda de hockey aéreo. Sólo una ronda. Sin revancha.

—Acabo de venir del centro comercial.

— ¡Vamos, hermano, no seas desconsiderado!

—Oh, ¿yo soy el desconsiderado? —Dijo él, poniéndose de pie justo delante de su hermana— ¡Tú eres la que entra a mi habitación y trata de obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero!

—Oooh, creo que ya sé qué es lo que pasa —dijo ella, con una sonrisa provocadora—. Sólo tienes miedo de que patee tu trasero en el hockey aéreo, ¿no es así?

Lincoln no era ningún amateur en hockey aéreo. Era uno de sus juegos favoritos en el arcade. Sabía que Lynn amaba los deportes y esas cosas, pero ella practicaba "deportes de verdad", como ella decía. No podía ser tan buena jugando al hockey aéreo. Él estaba seguro de que era mejor que ella. Pero ese no era el punto.

—Mira, no quiero hacerlo, y voy a ir hasta el centro comercial sólo para vencerte y perder tiempo para leer mi nuevo cómic —se quejó.

—Pues si estás tan seguro de que vas a ganar, aumenta la apuesta. ¿Qué quieres si ganas? —Preguntó Lynn.

— ¡Nada! ¡Ahora vete de mi habitación y déjame sólo! —Dijo, aumentando el volumen de su voz a medida que se volvía cada vez más enfadado.

— ¿Tanto te importa ese cómic? ¿Qué es, una revista porno? —Bromeó ella, con una sonrisa traviesa y provocadora— ¿Por eso quieres leerla en tu ropa interior? ¿Para poder—?

— ¡Cállate! —Él la interrumpió, sonrojándose furiosamente. Eso sólo la convenció de que debía provocarlo más.

—Vamos, pervertido, ¿qué va a ser, eh? ¿Leer tus estúpidos cómics de nerd contigo? ¿Ir al ático a cazar fantasmas? —Le dijo, con una asquerosa sonrisa y un falso sentido de superioridad, como si él fuera un pequeño y tonto niño —Dime, perdedor. ¿Qué hay para ti si ganas?

Él había perdido toda la paciencia. Sólo quería leer este nuevo y asombroso cómic que acababa de comprarse. Quería tener un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, para hacer las cosas que a él le gustaban. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto cada vez que quería hacer algo? No era justo.

Y Lynn sólo estaba siendo testaruda en aquel momento. Estaba tratando de forzarlo a hacer algo que él no quería. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que él estaba ocupado haciendo algo más? No sólo eso, ella también se estaba burlando de las cosas que a él le gustaban, llamándolo perdedor, nerd, tonto, como si fuera un niño inmaduro.

Y lo peor de todo, ella estaba bromeando acerca de él, tratándolo como un pervertido. Seguía completamente aterrado de que ella podría no estar solamente bromeando, de que podría saber algo acerca de sus placeres nocturnos. Lo supiera o no, era claro que estaba disfrutando de molestarlo, de ponerlo nervioso.

No se iba a ir sin una respuesta. Lo atormentaría hasta que aceptara. La forma más fácil para acabar con aquella discusión sería simplemente ir a la tienda de video juegos, enseñarle una lección y luego volver a su casa. Pero estaba tan enfadado, tan cansado de ser tratado como un niño pequeño, que creyó que sería una buena idea hacerla retirarse de la apuesta. Diría algo tan escandaloso que la aterraría y ella lo dejaría en paz. Quería mostrarle que él ya no era un niño pequeño, que no podía molestarlo como quisiera. Incluso más, quería que ella se retirara de la apuesta para poder molestarla por siempre con que no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Ella era tan orgullosa, algo así sería como un gran fracaso. Eso sería algo de lo que nunca podría recuperarse, algo con lo que él podría molestarla por siempre.

Así que lo dijo.

—Muy bien, ¿quieres apostar? Bien. Apostemos —dijo, apretando sus puños y sus dientes—. Si yo te gano, tendrás que darme sexo oral aquí en mi habitación, una vez al día, por una semana entera.

Fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. Lincoln estaba seguro de que, hasta hace un minuto, Luna estaba tocando una ruidosa canción en su habitación, haciendo que todas las ventanas vibraran, y Lola estaba conduciendo su auto por el pasillo, destruyendo todo a su paso. Debería haber mucho ruido, pero Lincoln no podía escuchar nada más que su propia respiración.

Lynn se veía como si la hubieran abofeteado y luego congelado en el tiempo. Sus ojos estaban del tamaño de dos bolas de béisbol, y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Parecía estar petrificada. Lincoln sólo sabía que estaba bien porque de vez en cuando ella parpadeaba.

Al principio, él sólo la estaba mirando con enojo, esperando a que reaccionara y abandonara su habitación. Pero a medida que los segundos empezaron a transcurrir y ella no movía ni un sólo músculo, Lincoln comenzó a entrar en pánico. Contuvo la respiración, mirándola directo a los ojos. Ella lo miraba a él también, pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a sentir el sudor cayendo por su frente y su espalda. ¿En qué estaba pensando su hermana? ¿Qué estaba pasando por dentro de su cabeza? Oh, demonios, había metido la pata hasta la rodilla.

— ¿Lynn? —La llamó, luego de lo que se sintió como una semana pero no debió haber sido más que dos minutos de un silencio tenso.

Su voz pareció despertarla de un trance. Parpadeó dos veces y sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro de Lincoln otra vez. Luego, muy lentamente, como si estuviera en cámara lenta, la cara de Lynn se transformó gradualmente de una expresión shockeada a una de absoluto desprecio. Lincoln sólo la había visto tan enfadada una vez en su vida, cuando él había subido el video embarazoso de ella para ganar un tonto trofeo de premio. Ella parecía estar literalmente a punto de matarlo.

—Tú… —dijo ella en un susurro, todo su cuerpo temblando con lo que, a los ojos de Lincoln, era ira en su estado más puro— ¡ERES UN ENFERMO!

Por suerte, Luna de hecho seguía tocando. Así que aunque Lincoln no podía escuchar la guitarra, el sonido de ella sirvió para que nadie oyera el grito de Lynn.

— ¡Eres un asqueroso depravado! —Dijo ella, mirándolo como si fuera una especie de monstruo— ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle algo así a tu HERMANA?!

Él estaba en verdad asustado. En su cabeza, ella sólo iba a decir "eew, ¡de ninguna forma!" y lo dejaría sólo. Era una buena idea, una broma inofensiva para enseñarle una lección a Lynn. Le había salido mal, sin embargo. Ella definitivamente no lo había encontrado como algo gracioso. Tenía que hacerle saber que no lo decía en serio, que sólo estaba molestándola. Pero no podía retroceder ahora. No podía. Necesitaba mostrarle que no iba a hacer todo lo que ella quería cada vez que armara un berrinche.

Poniendo su mejor cara de póker y tomando aire, miró a su hermana con una actitud serena, tratando de que su voz se sintiera igual de segura.

—No tienes que aceptar —le dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro—. Puedes irte y buscar a alguien más.

Él exhaló luego de decirlo. Ya estaba hecho. Acababa de probarle que no iba a hacer lo que ella quisiera. Ella estaría enfadada durante un tiempo, sí, pero al final, ambos aprenderían de aquella experiencia.

En efecto, ambos aprenderían cosas de aquella apuesta, pero no de la forma que Lincoln lo había imaginado.

Lynn, cuyo cuerpo estaba temblando, lo asesinó con su mirada.

—Eres la cosa más asquerosa con la que me he encontrado en mi vida —dijo ella, con desprecio en sus palabras. Lincoln aceptó los insultos, el odio. Estaba preparado para ello. Para lo que no estaba preparado fue para lo que dijo después. —Muy bien. Lo haremos a tu modo.

Era él el que estaba sorprendido ahora. Su mandíbula bajó al menos diez centímetros. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Pero si yo gano —dijo Lynn, acercándose más a él y apuntándolo directamente a la cara con un dedo—, y ten por seguro que voy a hacerlo, cuando lo haga no sólo vas a tener que practicar conmigo, sino que tendrás que ser mi sparring en cada deporte que se me ocurra practicar, cada vez que yo quiera, por tres meses.

Extendió su mano, mirándolo con los ojos más furiosos que él había visto jamás.

Él no sabía qué hacer. Eso no era lo que él quería. No quería eso. Él sólo estaba tratando de asustarla. Enseñarle una lección. No estaba siendo serio. No podía seguir adelante con ello. No quería que su hermana le diera una mamada. Eso era asqueroso, estaba mal, era… era de hecho algo muy excitante. Sintió la sangre alejándose de su cerebro y yendo a su pene flácido, el cual pronto comenzó a apretar contra su ropa interior.

Él automáticamente extendió su mano, mirando fijamente a Lynn todo el tiempo. Se dieron un apretón, y Lynn aprovechó la oportunidad para aplastar sus huesos con su mano. Lincoln hizo todo lo posible para permanecer casual, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que su dedo índice estaba mucho más cerca de su meñique de lo que era anatómicamente recomendable. Su rostro se mostraba neutral, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño y para nada masculino chillido de dolor de su boca cerrada.

—Tienes un minuto para ponerte pantalones y encontrarte conmigo en la puerta —dijo, antes de empujarlo violentamente sobre su cama y alejarse sumamente enfadada de su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

Mientras se alejaba caminando, Lincoln se encontró con que sus ojos se dirigían hacia el trasero de su hermana. No tenía tanto como Lori allí atrás, pero esos shorts se veían fantásticos en ella.

* * *

Dado que Lori no quiso llevarlos en la camioneta porque estaba ocupada enviándose mensajes con Bobby, los dos tuvieron que caminar hasta el centro comercial. Caminaron lado a lado. Había sido la caminata más incómoda en toda la vida de Lincoln. Silencio absoluto. Nunca en su vida Lincoln había sentido tanta tensión entre él y alguna de sus hermanas. Lynn ni siquiera lo miraba. Ella cargaba un bolso con dos raquetas, incluida la nueva, y algunas bolas de tenis, preparada para que empezaran a jugar en cuanto salieran del arcade.

Lincoln estaba teniendo diferentes problemas al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, sentía la necesidad de simplemente disculparse con su hermana y hacer lo que ella quería. Por otro lado, no quería rendirse realmente. No quería sentar otro precedente de haber cambiado de opinión por ella. Ella lo había hecho antes, cuando usó su mirada triste para convencerlo de dejarla quedarse con él en su habitación cuando se había peleado con Lucy. Luego de ello, había comenzado a poner la misma mirada triste cada vez que quería salirse con la suya en algo. Necesitaba mantenerse firme en su decisión.

No porque estuviera en verdad excitado ante la posibilidad de ganarse una semana de mamadas diarias. Ese definitivamente no era el caso. La erección que lo acompañó todo el camino hacia el arcade y que tenía que ajustar dentro de su jean para que no se notara no significaba nada. Él era un chico en el comienzo de la pubertad. Las erecciones no eran nada raras, no era algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al arcade, compraron unas fichas y fueron directamente al hockey aéreo. Ocuparon sus posiciones, tomaron sus paletas y se miraron el uno al otro.

—Un juego. El primero en llegar a diez goles es el ganador —dijo Lynn, mirándolo como si él hubiera destrozado su posesión más preciada.

Él simplemente asintió, incapaz de hablar. Lynn colocó el disco en la mesa.

—Voy a destrozarte —le dijo.

Los primeros tres minutos fueron el infierno para Lincoln. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para jugar en su mejor versión, mientras que Lynn jugaba como si estuviera en las finales del campeonato, luchando por el oro. Era tan agresiva, tan intensa, que Lincoln simplemente no podía seguirle el paso. Antes de saber lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba perdiendo por seis a dos. Era un desastre.

Por un momento, creyó que quizás era lo mejor. Si perdía, entonces lo que había dicho no significaría nada. Tendría que lidiar con tres meses de esclavitud, pero eso era mejor que tener a tu propia hermana mamándote.

Incluso si todos decían que una mamada era un pequeño pedazo del cielo.

Incluso si había leído que no había comparación entre masturbarse y tener a alguien chupando tu polla.

Incluso si los labios de Lynn se veían tan deliciosamente tentadores.

Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su muñeca, y el disco entró sin problemas en el arco de Lynn. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Lincoln. Él ya no estaba nervioso. Se veía determinado. Ella lo miró de mala manera, y pronto resumieron el juego.

Mientras comenzó a jugar con toda la habilidad que había adquirido luego de tantos años practicando, Lincoln trató de justificarse a sí mismo. No estaba haciéndolo por las mamadas. Sólo quería demostrarle a Lynn que ella no podía controlarlo. No estaba motivado por un tonto deseo sexual, simplemente quería establecer su independencia. Era como la Fiesta de Té de Boston. Los Padres Fundadores habrían estado orgullosos de él por pelear por su derecho a elegir. Podría declinar las mamadas después. Quedaría como un hermano benevolente, que protegía a su hermana.

Pero primero tenía que ganar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lynn y Lincoln estaban empatados en nueve puntos. Los dos miraban al disco, que ahora estaba del lado de Lincoln. Él estaba jugando la mejor partida de su vida, pero Lynn era mucho mejor de lo que él había esperado. Ahora estaba determinado a ganar, tenía que conseguir este último punto. No podía permitirse perder.

Golpeó el disco con toda su fuerza, y rebotó en los lados de la mesa, tratando de ganar el mejor ángulo para superar las defensas de Lynn. Ella lo bloqueó, sin embargo, y era ahora Lincoln el que se defendía. Continuaron así por varias largas jugadas. En un momento, Lincoln falló en su cálculo y golpeó de mala manera el disco. Había buscado el mejor ángulo, pero ahora se dirigía en línea recta al arco de Lynn, un bloqueo sencillo. Estaba preparándose para su respuesta…

Pero esta nunca llegó.

Ella movió su mano, pero falló el sencillo disparo, y el disco entró en su arco. Los dos soltaron sus paletas, y esperaron a que la música del ganador terminara. Lincoln no podía ver su propio rostro, pero era probablemente muy parecido al de Lynn, que parecía estar viendo un fantasma. Se la veía pálida, y no podría separar su mirada de su arco.

Lincoln no sabía cómo sentirse. Había ganado. Había ganado la apuesta.

Lynn ni siquiera lo miró. Tomó su bolso y se alejó bruscamente, saliendo del arcade y dejando a un Lincoln tan sorprendido como excitado, pensando en lo que iba a suceder ahora, y sobre todo en aquella jugada tan fácil de bloquear.

* * *

Lynn pasó el resto de la tarde fuera de casa. Sólo volvió para la cena, y Lincoln nunca había estado tan agradecido por comer en la mesa de los niños. No la había visto desde el juego, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Había estado pensando mucho desde que había ganado la apuesta.

Por supuesto que estaba excitado ante la posibilidad de ganarse varias mamadas. Era un chico en crecimiento, entrando en su despertar sexual, y nunca había tenido ninguna clase de interacción sexual con nadie más. Era natural estar excitado. El hecho de que era su propia hermana no cambiaba la forma de pensar de su erección, sólo afectaba su mente. Él sabía que estaba mal, y podía racionalizar por qué no debía hacerlo. No era un animal, no actuaba por instinto. Incluso si su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole desesperadamente que reclamara su premio, él lo declinaría. Le diría a Lynn que lo sentía, que había actuado como un idiota, y que todo había sido una broma. Le explicaría todo a ella, Lynn eventualmente lo perdonaría, y los dos podrían seguir adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Creyó que había resuelto todo.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, los padres fueron a sus habitaciones. Había sido un largo día de trabajo para ambos, y los chicos se ofrecieron a limpiar los platos por ellos. Siendo el mayor en la mesa de los niños, le tocaba a él limpiar los de su mesa. Comenzó lavando y secando los vasos, esperando que alguien de la mesa de los grandes se acercara a ayudarlo.

Oyó una pila de platos siendo bruscamente apoyada junto a él. Volteó para ver quién era, y casi se cagó en sus pantalones cuando vio a Lynn, con su cara apenas a centímetros de la suya, y más importante aún, con un cuchillo en su mano. No se veía particularmente feliz.

—Lynn… —dijo él, mirando el borde afilado. Había manchas de comida en él— M-Mira, quería hablarte d-de lo que…

—No trabes tu puerta —susurró, tan bajo que incluso él tuvo problemas en oírla—. Y no te atrevas a quedarte dormido.

Con eso, lanzó el cuchillo a la pila de platos sucios y abandonó la cocina. Luego de que se fuera, Lincoln dejó salir todo el aire que había dejado atrapado en sus pulmones, tratando de evitar que su corazón se le escapara del pecho.

* * *

Para las once y media, Lincoln todavía estaba sentado en su habitación, incapaz de dormir. Estaba temblando, aunque no sabía si era por miedo o por la emoción.

Luego de la cena, fue a tomarse una ducha, tratando de relajarse. Estaba tan asustado, tan conflictuado con todo lo que iba a suceder, que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, ininterrumpido. Tras preparar la temperatura del agua de la ducha, Lincoln se desvistió en el baño, y metió su cuerpo desnudo debajo del agua. Colocó ambas manos contra la pared e inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, para que el agua cayera directamente en su nuca. Dejó salir un gran suspiro. Se sentía maravilloso.

Luego de varios minutos tratando de mantener su mente en blanco y de disfrutar las sensaciones, él comenzó a imaginarse a su hermana Lynn, entrando a su habitación en la noche. Su pene comenzó a crecer, y Lincoln decidió que ya no importaba. Estaba en la ducha, no había nadie en el baño. Con los ojos cerrados, llevó una mano a su pene, cada vez más duro. Se sentía maravilloso el colocar su mano y sus dados alrededor de aquel tubo de carne. Lo presionó gentilmente, sólo lo suficiente como para sentir que se endurecía más rápido. Unos segundos más tardes, cuando su órgano estaba tan grande y tieso como le era físicamente posible, comenzó a mover su mano lentamente hacia arriba y abajo, desde la base al inicio del glande. Dejó escapar un suave gemido, mientras comenzaba a usar su imaginación.

No se imaginaba a Christina complaciéndose en el salón de clases con un marcador. No se imaginaba a él y Ronnie Anne besándose apasionadamente, con ella sentada en su regazo. Ni siquiera pensaba en la señorita DiMartino, quitándose su blusa y mostrándole aquellos hermosos montes que todos los chicos de la escuela se habían imaginado mientras se masturbaban al menos una vez en su vida.

Todo lo que podía ver en su mente, mientras su mano se volvía borrosa y los sonidos mojados se hacían cada vez más y más fuerte, era a Lynn. La veía quitándole los pantalones y bajando su ropa interior. La veía tomando su pene y volviéndolo duro con sus dedos. También la vio lamiéndose los labios en anticipación, mirando hacia arriba para conectar sus miradas, con corazones en sus pupilas. Luego, la vio abrir su boca, introduciéndolo por completo dentro de su boca.

Dejó salir un nuevo gemido, y el placer lo hizo agacharse hacia delante un poco. Nunca había estado tan excitado en su vida. Estaba cerca de alcanzar su orgasmo, podía sentirlo. Sólo unos minutos más, y él estaría—

— ¡Lincoln! —Gritó Lola, golpeando la puerta del baño con sus pequeños puños— ¡Has estado ahí como por quince minutos! ¡SAL DE AHÍ!

— ¡Ya termino! —Dijo resignadamente. "O no" agregó para sus adentros, mientras miraba a su dolorosamente erecto miembro, parado casi verticalmente bajo la ducha.

Así que allí estaba, a las once y media, todavía despierto en su habitación. Llevaba puesto sus pijamas naranjas, contando cada momento entre los ticks y los tocks de su reloj. La espera lo estaba matando. No sabía si Lynn estaba hablando en serio o no acerca de ir a su habitación a la noche. Y más importante aún, no sabía qué es lo que iba a hacer. Obviamente no estaba yendo para chuparle el pene. ¿Iba a hablar con él? ¿Iba a darle "la charla"? Quizás ella iba a decirle que todavía era un niño, que no debería saber esas cosas. Podría incluso amenazarlo con decirle a sus padres.

Su cadena de pensamientos se vio interrumpida cuando escuchó un ruido en el medio de la noche. Aguantó su respiración al darse cuenta de que había escuchado una puerta siendo abierta. Se sentó, con su espalda presionada contra la pared. Sólo podía oir el ruido de su propia respiración, mientras esperaba. Esperó pacientemente a que algo ocurriera, a que el silencio de la noche fuera interrumpido una vez más. Y pronto escuchó su picaporte siendo lentamente girado, y su puerta fue abierta.

Vio, en cámara lenta, cómo Lynn entraba a su habitación. Como la mayoría de las noches, vestía su remera de mangas largas que se veía muy parecida a su jersey de día, pero que cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Lincoln nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, pero de pronto se preguntó si ella vestía alguna especie de mini short debajo o si sólo tenía sus bragas.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y simplemente lo miró. Lincoln estaba increíblemente nervioso, pero había pensado acerca de esta situación por horas, y ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lynn —la saludó, tratando de romper el hielo.

Ella no le respondió. Simplemente caminó hasta estar justo delante de su cama. Con la luz de la luna entrando a través de la ventana y sobre ella, Lincoln de pronto se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que su hermana era en verdad.

Trató de colocarse mejor, y terminó sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando hacia arriba a la chica que estaba frente a él.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No quería… Puedes olvidarte de la apuesta.

Le dolía en el alma decir eso. Estaba declinando la oportunidad de ser el primer chico en su clase en experimentar la felicidad absoluta, el placer de ser íntimo con una chica. No quería rechazar lo que había ganado justamente, pero simplemente no podía hacerla pasar por eso.

—Sólo quería asustarte —admitió—. Quería enseñarte una lección.

—Eso querías, ¿no? —Le dijo, aún mirándolo con intensidad. Él no podía leer su mirada, no sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. Sólo sabía que ella hablaba desafiante —Creíste que rechazaría un desafía. De alguna forma pensaste que podías ganarme en un juego de la gallina. Pero te equivocaste. No tengo miedo de nada.

Su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad.

—Entonces… ¿t-tú q-quieres… ch-chu… hacerlo? —Preguntó, sin poder creer las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

Lynn lo miró con asco.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió inmediatamente—. Creo que eres un maldito desgraciado por siquiera sugerirlo. Pero… Pero era nuestra apuesta. Puedes cambiar tus condiciones, pedirme otra cosa, y yo estaría agradecida. Pero… si no lo haces… tendré que hacerlo.

Lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Es tu decisión, Lincoln.

Debería haberle dicho que estaba liberada. Que podía volver a dormir. Pero había una voz dentro suyo, una voz proveniente de su semi-erección, diciéndole lo contrario. Si ella en verdad no quería chupársela, entonces no estaría allí, en su habitación casi a la media noche. Hasta cierto punto, ella también lo quería. De otra forma, no habría perdido de la forma tan tonta en la que lo hizo.

Los dos estaban aguantando la respiración. Finalmente, Lincoln reunió todo el coraje que pudo, antes de hablar.

—Ponte de rodillas —dijo Lincoln, tratando lo mejor posible de evitar que su voz sonara demasiado ansiosa.

Lynn cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, aunque Lincoln no sabía si ella estaba suspirando resignadamente, o con alivio.

No pudo pensar correctamente por mucho más tiempo, porque Lynn hizo lo que él le había dicho, y pronto estaba arrodillada frente a él. Él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, y su pene formaba una obvia tienda en la parte baja de sus pijamas. La suerte estaba echada, ya. No había forma de retractarse ahora. Con manos temblorosas, los dedos de Lincoln se cerraron alrededor del borde de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, y con un movimiento rápido, los bajó hasta sus tobillos.

Lynn tragó aire, y sus ojos se abrieron a más o no poder ante la vista que tenía frente a sí. El pene de Lincoln la estaba saludando, firme y preparado. Ella había visto la cosa de Lincoln antes, pero sólo por accidente, cuando estaba flácida, y sólo por unos segundos Lo que ella veía ahora era algo completamente distinto. El tronco de Lincoln era la cosa más perfecta que había visto en su vida. Era probablemente un pene de tamaño promedio para un hombre adulto, pero en el cuerpo pre-adolescente de Lincoln, se veía enorme. Tan grande y tentador. Estaba ligeramente curvado hacia arriba, sólo un poco, y se veía tan suave. No estaba circunciso, y su prepucio estaba parcialmente retraído, revelando su glande rosado, que se veía brillante y cubierto de líquido preseminal. Sus testículos eran redondos y sin cabellos, y ella quería simplemente tomar su saco y compararlo con una bola de tenis…

Lincoln vio a su hermana lamerse los labios, y su pene se sacudió. Estaba respirando con dificultad, y necesitaba alivio pronto. Su mano se movió hacia delante y descansó en la cabeza de Lynn, en su suave cabello castaño. Ella miró hacia arriba, y saltaron chispas cuando cruzaron sus miradas. Se veía indecisa, por lo que él le dio un suave empujón, literalmente.

Su mano movió la cabeza de su hermana hacia delante, muy lentamente. Los ojos de ella estaban ahora fijos en su virilidad, y su rostro se acercaba cada vez más y más. Él la empujó hasta que sintió su aliento sobre sus bolas. Dejó su mano sobre su cabeza, sólo por si ella trataba de alejarse. Lynn, sin embargo, hizo todo lo contrario. Cerró sus ojos y lentamente extendió su lengua. Ladeó su cabeza ligeramente hacia su derecha y luego, en un suave movimiento, la punta de su lengua tocó el lugar donde su pene comenzaba. Lincoln gimió ante la sensación húmeda, incluso si era tan sólo una pequeña área la que estaba siendo estimulada de esa forma. Lynn entonces comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, mientras su lengua trazaba un camino a lo largo de su pene. Era un movimiento dolorosamente lento, como un caracol moviéndose sobre su miembro. Sintió cómo se sacudía a cada segundo, y los dedos de su hermano cerrándose en su cabello, y también oyó sus gemidos.

Continuó moviéndose hacia arriba hasta que su lengua tocó su frenillo.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Dijo en voz alta, y sus caderas involuntariamente se movieron hacia arriba.

Lynn volvió a posicionarse, arrodillándose entre las piernas de su hermano. Con una mano, tomó su órgano carnoso y lo acarició un par de veces, descubriendo su glande. Él estaba teniendo problemas en no acabar en aquel preciso momento. Por suerte, no lo hizo, o se hubiera perdido cuando Lynn se inclinó hacia delante y envolvió la cabeza de su pene con su boca.

Lincoln estaba en el cielo. La sensación era abrasadora. Era diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes. A Lynn probablemente le faltaba técnica, pero cada sensación era nueva para Lincoln, y él estaba maravillado por todo. Ella sólo movía su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, teniendo sólo el glande y algunos centímetros de su pene dentro de su boca. Cada vez que se movía hacia arriba, sus labios se apretaban contra la coronilla, dándole una nueva oleada de placer. Durante todo el acto, su lengua danzaba dentro de su boca, deslizándose sobre su pene como un suave terciopelo, enviando corrientes eléctricas de éxtasis por cada nervio que él tenía.

Quería que durara para siempre, pero sólo tenía once años, y esta era su primera experiencia. Apenas después de unos minutos del comienzo de la mamada, Lincoln sintió la familiar sensación en sus testículos, apretándose. Estaba a punto de correrse.

—L-Lynn… Lynn —gimió, tratando de advertirle.

Ella no parecía entender. Siguió chupando y miró hacia arriba.

La imagen de su hermana mirándolo a los ojos con su pene dentro de su boca fue el último empujón que necesitaba.

— ¡Ohhhh, Diosss, Lynnnnnnnn! —Gruñó con los dientes apretados, arqueando su espalda mientras el placer lo consumía y se veía atrapado en el mejor y más poderoso orgasmo de su vida.

Lynn sintió el primer chorro impactando contra la parte trasera de su lengua. Era como si alguien hubiera disparado una muy potente pistola de agua dentro de su boca. Pero era un agua muy viscosa y espesa, y tenía un sabor y una textura muy fuertes. Ella se vio sorprendida por el primero, y sólo atinó a abrir sus ojos. Se quedó paralizada por un segundo, durante el cual Lincoln lanzó su segunda descarga, más grande y con más fuerza que la anterior. Fue directo a la garganta de Lynn, y ella se atragantó. Alejó su boca de su pene en acción, y mientras su boca lo soltaba, un tercer disparo ocurrió, impactando directamente en la punta de su nariz, cubriendo todo su labio superior.

La repentina ausencia de la boca de Lynn dejó al pene tembloroso de Lincoln sin atender, por lo que inmediatamente usó su mano derecha para continuar estimulándose a máxima velocidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados debido al extremo placer que estaba sintiendo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que estaba apuntando directamente al rostro de su hermana. Su cuarto y quinto chorro le dieron en la frente, cayendo hacia sus mejillas. El sexto le dio en la barbilla, todos ellos tan espesos y blancos como el primero. Su tensión acumulada, el asombroso placer que había sentido y el hecho de haber arruinado su orgasmo en la ducha previamente volvieron aquella corrida una de las más abundantes que había tenido en su vida.

Las últimas gotas cayeron sobre la camisa de Lynn y en el suelo de su habitación. Para cuando hubo terminado, la respiración de Lincoln era irregular, y su pecho estaba temblando como consecuencia del orgasmo. Abrió sus ojos y vio a su hermana mayor completamente cubierta en su semen.

—L… Lynn… —dijo, tratando de recuperar su aliento— Lo… Lo siento… Debería haberte… avisado…

Ella estaba simplemente mirando a su camisa, con su boca cerrada. Él quería tomar una fotografía, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a necesitar una para recordar aquella imagen por el resto de su vida. Ella se veía nerviosa, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Y luego la oyó tragar.

Lynn inmediatamente cerró sus ojos, se puso de pie, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se alejó corriendo hacia el baño. Él estaba demasiado cansado como para tratar de detenerla, o para ver si estaba bien. Subió sus pantalones y se acostó en su cama. Durante veinte minutos, escuchó el sonido del agua en el baño, hasta que Lynn finalmente salió y fue directamente a su habitación. A él no le importaba si estaba o no enfadada.

Durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando acerca del hecho de que todavía le quedaban otras seis mamadas por reclamar.

* * *

.

 _ **No intenten esto en sus casas.**_


End file.
